


Soothing a World on Fire

by StarsGarters



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, black mask - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked for black masked blowjobs and I couldn't stop myself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing a World on Fire

 


End file.
